The Continue of Bubbles, Bubbles Challengefic
by Miss L
Summary: Lina and Zel coupling. A very procrastinatic fic since back in August from the talented and marvelous fanfic writer Relm Wanderer.


Hola Minna-San...This is a continuing challenge fic for Bubbles, Bubbles from that marvelous fanfic writer, Miss Relm Wanderer. Enjoy!! ((^_^))  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
BUBBLES, BUBBLES   
Challenge Fanfic............  
  
  
  
As he came towards her, his mischievious smile is now becoming a semi predatory grin, making Lina a tad nervous.  
  
"Um...hehe..Zel....w..what are you planning to do?" she swims a little further away from him.  
  
"Why Lina? Nervous?" smirking bigger as he wades thru the soapy froth, popping and crackling at each movement he makes.  
  
"M...M...me? Lina Inverse nervous? Ha! Ridiculous! What gives you the idea tha....um..." her sentence faltered as she reached the edge of the massive tub, realizing that there's no further escape.  
  
"As you were saying, Lina Inverse?" Zelgadiss gave her an alluring glance with his blue diamonds, his voice dripped sensuously.   
  
She felt the shivers down her spine, failing to notice that he came to a stop. He stood only about thirty inches away from his blushing target who tries to hide in one of the heaping bubble forms.   
  
"Was I saying something? I don't quite remember...." Her twinkling red eyes blinked once above her little hide-out mound, hoping that it would devert his attention and give her enough time to come up with a plan for defense or attack, maybe both towards her predator.  
  
He shook his head no at her, percieving her tricks.  
  
"Oh no you don't Miss Lina Inverse. You're not pulling that innocent cute gag on me, I know you too well." He stepped a little closer. "Now, shall we...."  
  
She stood still waiting for his kisses and his touch. Thoughts formed from her desires, illiciting more welcoming shivers up and down her spine. Her bare form, bottom half cloaked in the soothing sweet-herbal water and the top half covered with the little frothy bubbles. He glides towards her until they were only inches apart. With one blue finger, he gently lifts her chin, she obliges and tilted her head up, willingly complied to his silent commands. Her dazzling red rubies half-lidded, entranced from within his slanted oceanic aquamarines, he lowers his face towards her innocent blushing one. She closed her eyes, waiting for his soft marble lips to touch her rosy pinks. Both feeling each other steady breaths, their lips milliseconds to make contact....  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Then the two froze in place, eyes widened in fear and nervousness.  
  
"Miss Lina....um....Can....can we please talk...please." a soft, meek, yet sad voice behind the still unlock door.  
  
"SYLPHIEL?! BUT....WHAT...HOW...?!" Lina screamed at the bath's door. There was a loud splash that was caused by the blue chimera as he fell in the water from her outburst.  
  
"Uh...yes, Miss Lina." she answers. Uncertain if this is the right moment after all.  
  
"Er...let..me think about it." her voice strained a little as she help Zel stand up from the water.  
  
The raven hair girl stood there patiently waiting for the tempermental sorceress to respond.  
  
--------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------  
  
"But Zel...." she spoke very quietly that only with his chimeric hearing could grasp.   
  
In a way, she wanted to see her, she hasn't seen the shrine maiden for a very long time and it would kinda be nice to talk to her again instead of the very-hyper justice-spreading princess who would probably won't shut up unless a Fireball or a Dragon Slave is in order. Besides, Lina wanted to be certain if she still loves Gourry-dear.   
  
'I hope she still do.' her thoughts were interrupted once the chimera spoke.  
  
"No Lina." he whispered as he looks at her.  
  
"Alright, alright." she mumbled, almost raising her voice.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Lina?"  
  
"Er...Sylphiel, I'm kinda busy right now, so could you please..." feeling a bit guilty.  
  
What is she to do? She should know better than to come to her, heck...she begins to wonder why bothered to come here at all. She felt like she's nothing more than a cumbersome, useless burden to the world saving group. And to make matters worse is what she had seen. Her emerald eyes watered as she remembers.  
  
"Oh....Al...alright....*sniffle* I...I'm sorry..*sniffle* Miss Lina. I didn't *sniff* mean to...*sniff*....disturb you *sniffle* but....Miss Amelia said that you're in here...and....*sniff, sniff* I'll...*sobs a bit*.....just...." Sylphiel sniffled some more and kept her rambling apologetically.  
  
"Ooh..that Amelia..." Lina was imagining very bad thoughts on the princess as Zelgadiss shakes his head solemnly, both sorcerers sighed.   
  
The red head woriedly look at the man in front of her, he closed his eyes and shook his head yes.  
  
"Alright Sylphiel...just let me....be more decent. Just a hold on a minute."  
  
"Tha*sniff* thank you Miss *sniffle* Lina." thankful that the leader does have a tender heart beneath her Chaotic stability.  
  
Once Zel grabbed a white towel and lifted himself out of the bath, he snatched up his beige outfit and retreated behind a black ivory panel screen that was close to the tub, making very little noice. She slightly blushed as she see his bare form before he wrapped himself and when she saw him clear out of sight, she put on a fluffly peach color bath robe and went towards the entrance. Lina opened the door and motioned her in. She was kind of curious why the Sairagg shrine maiden is here and crying as she saw her gentle friend's sad eyes.  
  
"Th...ank you Miss Lina." the young lady walked in and held a hankerchief in her hands.  
  
"Well, have a seat."   
  
Both sat on the wooden bench by the door.   
  
"Okay....er...what's wrong?" Lina looked kinda nervously at her friend, she's really not that good on the "girl talk".  
  
Sylphiel's eyes were staring on the damp wooden floor, waiting for her ruby-eye friend to finish talking and to steady herself. She then looked up to see her face, her watering emeralds expressed lost and betrayal. Lina gulped, she hasn't seen anyone in this shape. Suddenly,......  
  
"Oh Miss Linaaa!" the shrine maiden quickly hugs her unexpectactly.  
  
"ACK!" her little arms were sticking out from her rather tight hug, flaying about wildly. "Syl.....*gasp* need...air....*cough*"  
  
"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry Miss Lina." apologizing after releasing the blue-face girl.  
  
After coughing and filling her deprived lungs with fresh air....  
  
"Let's start over, what's wrong Sylphiel?.....and no hugging."  
  
"Hai." She starts to cry again in her damp hanky.  
  
'This is going to be a loong talk, I just know it.' she rubbed her temples then looked sadly at the bath, the bubbles are growing thinner and the water is growing cold. Lina let out a sigh, waiting for her to finish.  
  
"It's...Go...Mister Gourry."  
  
Lina and behind-the-screen-Zelgadiss blinked as they noticed she said 'Mister Gourry' and not her usual Gourry-dear or darling.   
  
'Oh oh.' both thought.  
  
"What about Gourry?"   
  
"He...he....he..." she swallowed hard the lump that was stuck in her throat, she closed her eyes, tears trickled on her cheeks as she gathers her words.  
  
"He...proposed to strange woman." her sobs intervened during her stutterings.  
  
"HE WHAT???!!!"   
  
Now it's Slyphiel's turn to blink, she thought she heard a man's voice at the same time Lina screeched. The priestess was ready to ask her about it when....Lina interrupted her, sensing that she was ready to questioned about the hidden Zel's elevated voice.  
  
"Whoa....hold on a sec here, Syl, to straighten some....irrational confusement, I'm going to ask some questions. One: How did you know we were in this place?"   
  
"Well, Gourry-de...er...Mister Gourry had sent me a letter about how you were determined to come to this inn, so he asked me if I could come over for a visit and to bring a few things along as well. I just so happened to be in a village nearby, I don't know how he found out though."  
  
Lina had her eyes closed in pensative manner, then nodded once. "Right. Second question: Are you sure that Gourry is marrying someone?"  
  
Her green orbs watered a bit, a teardrop slipped out of the corner of her eye. "I...I..*sniffle* saw him...on one knee infront of her. I could only see her back but she has shoulder length purple hair...and ....and...*tears rolled* "  
  
"Um...you heard him propose?" Lina hopes she's wrong in this case.  
  
She shakes her head no, the sorceress let out a mental sigh of relief. "I dropped what I had carried and ran. I didn't want to....." more tears rolled on her cheeks.  
  
"Okay...after you ran, what happens next?"  
  
"I couldn't see anything and bumped into Amelia. She told me where you were."  
  
"I assumed the stuff you dropped were for Gourry." she nodded yes, the redhead cocked an eyebrow. "What were you carrying anways?"  
  
"He wanted me to bring him his favorite cookies that I baked and...and.." she blushed which only makes Lina even more curious.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Er...his cute, blue and purple Jelly-Fish costume."  
  
In the background, a hard *Kerthunk* was heard at the same percise moment that a certain redhead facefaulted.   
  
"You mean to tell me he still has that stupid thing?!"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, he ask me if I could mend and store it for him. He seems very fond of the costume."  
  
Lina slapped her forehead. "Well, it does matche his brains....Another question for you Syl...do you still love Gourry?"  
  
The shrine maiden bowed her head and close her eyes.  
  
She lifts her head back up to the girl next to her and opened her emeralds to look at her friend's rubies.  
  
"Hai Miss Lina...with all my heart."   
  
"Great! Listen Slyphiel, I'm sorry this happened and all, but I don't know why you should worry about it. I mean this is Gourry we're talking about and you really didn't hear him say anything nor stick around to see what happens next. So, this is what'cha goin' to do; you're going to leave me to my bath and you're going straight to Gourry and asked him what happened. Listen to his side of the story, alright?"  
  
The chimera mentally cheered Lina's quick solution.  
  
"But...Miss Lina, a...are you certain?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm very sure it's just most likely a funny coincedence or something..." '..and if it isn't, Moldy-brain is going to be Dragon-Slaved.' she mentally thought. "Now scoot, before my bath gets even colder."  
  
At first, she doesn't feel too certain about Lina's plan, but she saw her young friend's confidence and persistance in her ruby eyes, she too felt her courage building up.  
  
"Oh thank you Miss Lina!" she quickly gave her another hug and ran out the door to search for her Gourry-Dear.   
  
Lina got up, closed and locked the door. "Aah...finally alone again."  
  
"Not quite." Zelgadiss came out of his hiding place and walks towards her. "Now do we start all over or do we finish where we started?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't quite remember anymore." facing the young man inches infront of her.   
  
"Hmm, maybe I should *kisses forehead* refresh your memory."  
  
"Maybe." her voice whispers in his ears as she wraps her arms around his neck, he in the meanwhile, was untying her bathrobe knot. Both lips touched slightly and...  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
"AWW FOR PETE'S SAKE! NOW WHAT?!"  
  
Another splash in the water as once again, Zel fell in the water, actually, he tumbled backwards when she screamed.  
  
"Hey Lina, *jiggles doorknob* it's me, Gourry! Let me in, will ya."   
  
The door knob jiggled some more, both sighed in disappointment and frustration. So close...  
  
"GO AWAY JELLY-FISH BRAINS! I'M BUSY!!"  
  
"But I have to talk to you!"  
  
"Why? You can talk to me later....that is if you can still remember."   
  
"Aw come on Lina, this is important. It has to with Sylphiel."  
  
Both sorceress and shaman blinked.  
  
"I needed to talk to someone smart....."   
  
Lina gave a confident 'I'm-know-i'm-smart' pose as Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. However, he wasn't quite done with his sentence.  
  
"I couldnt find Zel so I decided to look for you instead."  
  
Her lips curled downwards as his smile slidded to to the left.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M NOT SMART?!"  
  
"No...that's not what I meant....er....I just wanted some good advice...."  
  
"Oh....so now you're saying I'm giving bad ones...Go away BAKA before you get burnt!"  
  
The young swordsman sorrowingly looked at the door then his expression was soon placed with determination.  
  
"NO!! Lina please....I need to talk to someone.....this is important to me...very important. I'll break down this door if I hafta!"  
  
The duo sorcerers looked at each other and nodded once. Once again, Zelgadiss hid behind the black screen and Lina stood in front of the door.  
  
"Ok Gourry...I..."  
  
"I'm serious Lina.....I'm going to break it down..." he walked a couple of steps back and came charging.  
  
"I said OK...just let me..." she unlocked and turn the knob.  
  
The door open wide and dashes in a yellow and blue blur that suddenly tripped and.....  
  
SPLASH  
  
....fell in the bath. Lina sighed as Zel rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.  
  
"You idiot....you could of at least waited till I finish my sentence!" she closed the door.  
  
He climbed out of the water, sopping wet and looking like a wet kitten. She stiffled her laugh.  
  
"I need help Lina...."  
  
"Besides getting a brain...." she see him looking wounded. 'Okay....now I hurt his feelings.' "Right, right....it has to do with Sylphiel...okay...have a seat." she sat down on the bench again.  
  
He looked at her with his blank expression and she notices it.  
  
"Ergh....Gourry! Don't tell me you forgot why you're here?!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Zel slapped his forehead again and the petite redhead wanted to slap the blonde up side his head....very, very hard.  
  
"Oh no....I just was wondering why you're wearing a bath robe."  
  
The chimera had to shut his mind out and go into a meditative state before he comes out and attacks the forgetful lad. As for the powerful sorceress....  
  
"BAKA!!! I WAS TAKING A BATH TIL YOU SHOW UP!!!!!" just as she was ready to lounge at him...  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Lina and Zelgadiss looked at the door (a/n: he looked thru the panel slots) incredously that they're having such bad luck. Somewhere in the Sea of Chaos, a woman with flowing golden hair, looking at a large crytal orb thru her bangs, chuckles heartily.  
  
"Yeah...what do you want?" she asked haggardly since apparently who ever it is will not go away.  
  
"Lina-chan....can I come and talk to you...that is, if you are decent, if not then, can I come in anyways?"  
  
'Oh terrific, what else can ruin this day?' both thought.  
  
"NO! Go away Fruitcake!"  
  
But too late, he already entered the room, well more exactly, he teleported.  
  
"Darn it....I was hoping you were still indecent....Oh there you are Gourry...I was just about to inquire about you."  
  
"Hi Xellos."  
  
Lina arched her fine, red eyebrows at the two as Zel prays that the mazuko won't sense him, considering that he wants to kill him for his earlier remark about Lina.  
  
"Good...now that you found him, why don't the both of you just go away and leave me to my privacy."  
  
"Can't I stick around?" Xellos shifted his staff to his other hand.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But Lina....I still wanna ask you for advice." he pouted.  
  
"Grr...Fine! You go and he stays...."  
  
"But that's not fair Lina-chan..." now it the purple priest who whined.  
  
"I want to know, you know, since you're a girl and all, well...sort of..."  
  
"I wanted to stay t...."  
  
"I said no Xel....*whips around to the blonde* WHY DO YOU MEAN 'SORT OF'?!"  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
KNOCK  
  
The four look at the door...  
  
"WHY ME?" funny, Zel had the same thought.  
  
"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE COMING IN....GO AWAY OR ELSE!"  
  
"Ooh....does that mean I can stay?"  
  
"Miss Lina?! Was that....that....FILTHY NAMAGOMI I JUST HEARD IN YOUR BATHROOM QUARTERS?!?!"  
  
"FILIA?!?!" everyone minus one blonde in that room exclaimed.  
  
"Miss Lina...please open this door....I must warn you..."   
  
Lina stomped to the door and open the door....  
  
"Come in and join the jamboree..." she sighed.  
  
The golden dragon marched into the room with Mace-Sama in hand, ready to smash that Trickster's face in, she saw him and started to wave her iron at him like he's a goof...er golfball, that is until Lina grabbed her arm.  
  
"I don't want to pay for any damages Filia....." looking at her with a warning glint in her rubies.  
  
"Fine *turns her nose upwards* I want to warn you that...that filthy mazuko has planned to ruin everyone's day...."  
  
"It already has." Lina said, Zel gave a long, silent sigh as he mentally agreed with her.  
  
"But Lina....I want to ask if do you think Sylphiel would like..."  
  
"I object Filia-chan! I have already taken a bath and I am not fil..."  
  
"Shut up Namagomi! How dare you be so sneaky....how can you do this to that poor shrine maiden and to Mister Gourry?!"  
  
".....you see, I wanted to give her a surprise *blush*...I'm hoping that she..."   
  
Her head is ready to throb from this commotion.  
  
"OKAY!! That is it....I want eve..."  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
"Miss Lina?" she remembered this time not to open the door before Lina say anything.  
  
"AMELIA?! You're back?!"  
  
Taking that as an approval, she opens the unlock door and came in, besides, it seems that she heard more people in there, maybe.....  
  
"I was wondering if you have seen Mister Zelgadiss....I wanted...."  
  
She ran her hand over her face."No....he's not here." '...well, not physically showing himself anyways..' "Now go away..."  
  
"Lina-chan, she didn't ask if he's in here...she asked if you have seem him."  
  
Zel and Lina wanted to Ra Tilt his ass back to Chaos for pointing out that slip up.  
  
'Uh oh....I slipped....I wasn't suppose to mention about it.' he felt a tad nervous but thankfully, Filia is in her usual self at the right moment.  
  
"Namagomi! How dare you twist Miss Lina's words like she is hiding him or something!"  
  
"Oh...hello Mister Xellos and Miss Filia...I didn't know the both of you are traveling together..."  
  
"NO WE ARE NOT!!" Both stressmarked dragon and mazuko yelled at the princess.  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
"Miss Lina...I can't find..."  
  
"Syl? I thought you..."  
  
"Hey Sylphiel, come in."  
  
"Gourry-dear?" she opens the door once she heard her beloved and see his goofy smile.  
  
The poor redhead sat down, buried her head in her arms. Zelgadiss still hid behind the black screen with a crick in his neck and his leg cramping. Both are experiencing a big migrane, throbbing mercilessly against their skulls.  
  
"Hi Sylphiel....I was just asking Lina about something. I wanted to give you a nice surprise...but....*blush*"   
  
"Miss Filia...perhaps you have seen Mister Zelgadiss...oh how rude of me....How are you and baby Val doing?"   
  
"Oh that's right Filia-chan....where's is that egg of yours?"  
  
"None of your business Baka Namagomi!" she turns to the brunette."I'm doing fine and baby Val hasn't hatched yet, Garvos and Jillias are eggsitting for me and..."  
  
"You mean that they are actually sitting on the egg? Wouldn't it break?"  
  
"Oh no Gourry-dear...she meant..."  
  
"Speaking about breaking....You no-good mazuko, how dare you try to break..."  
  
Okay...enough is enough.....a loud shrill whistle was heard. They turn to Lina.  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"  
  
They obeyed, including the purple trickster and the clueless blonde. They know when to be still when her eyes flickers death to anyone who won't heed her warning.  
  
"First of all...I want everyone to listen and answer when I say so. Got it?"  
  
They nodded. The Golden Lady sat back on her seat of black clouds, calming herself down from laughing when She had accidently fell off her seat and onto the ground back in her territory.  
  
"Second....Gourry, what was that incident that Sylphiel was telling me about? *eyes narrowed, glinting* And it better be a funny coincedence."  
  
He gulped..."Wwwwha incident?"   
  
"Gourry....this is not a good time for you to forget." her fanged canines are protruding out of her muzzle, making everyone gulp in fear.  
  
His face still bears a lamblike, dumb look.  
  
"Ok...let me drop some hints...you kneeling infront of woman with short purple hair. Ring any bells....and Gourry if you dare ask me about ringing bells, I'm going to Fireball you sky high....got me?"   
  
He nodded yes. He was still confused until Lina mentioned about bells and then a light bulb popped up on top of his head.  
  
"Oh...*blush* you see...that's why I wanted Sylphiel to come here for...I *blush harder*...I...I...er...Xellos, you're much better in explaining things." he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
All eyes are on the purple priest.  
  
"Well Xellos....explain."  
  
"I knew it! See I told you Miss Lina....he does have a dirty ace up his sleeve."  
  
"Aw rats...foiled again. My dear Filia...you always seem to catch me." he reaches into his left sleeve and pulls out....  
  
The others had question marks above their heads, however, there seems to be one who is gritting teeth and turning red in the face.  
  
"I don't know how you knew I had my aces..." showing a stack of ace cards.  
  
"XELLOS!" he sweatdropped and widened his eyes. "BAKA....FLARE ARROW!" and his cards as well as himself had reduced into ashes on the floor.  
  
"Um...Miss Lina? What's this all about?" Amelia had to ask.  
  
"That's what I have been trying to figure it out. Since Xellos is temporary not able to explain to me....Filia, how did you come up with the conclusion what Fruitcake have been doing?"  
  
"Well...I saw that Namagomi talking to Mister Gourry. He had a smile a mile wide."   
  
"Gourry always sm..."  
  
"I'm not talking about Mister Gourry....I'm talking 'bout that raw garbage!"  
  
"So? He also always smiles."  
  
"But this one is more of his 'up to his usual tricks' smile!"  
  
"Wait a sec here....you mean you jumped to conclusions just by judging his smile. I'm sorry Filia, but that's not a good substancial evidence.'"  
  
"Oh...I also heard him say about bringing some girl to 'help' him with..." she halted then blush.  
  
Everyone's befuddled eyes are on her, including the hidden mercenary, pleading her to continue, well....with the exception of Gourry and mazuko.   
  
"With...um..." her cheeks are practically glowing, making their curiousity grow.  
  
"To help Gourry with performing his, shall I say, activity."  
  
Their heads, including Zel's, snapped back to where Fruitcake stood. The expression on his face says it all, they understood the dragon lady and joined in with the blushing. However...  
  
"Um...why is everyone blushing."  
  
".....?" they looked back at Yougurt Brains, each one bearing different emotions.  
  
"YOU...YOU...YOU MORON!"  
  
"How could you Mister Gourry?"  
  
"Oh no, Mister Gourry have turned to the side of evil. Why must the good turned bad?"  
  
The Sairagg shrine maiden began to cry again.   
  
"Ano, what's wrong Sylphiel?" he came up to her with a caring face.  
  
Lina stomps over to upright positioned mazuko, grabbed him by the cloak, and shook him like there's no tomorrow. Zel really wants to come out of hidden area and Ra Tilt him to the netherworlds but something tells him that he better stay put. She stops shaking him, enough to drill him before he Ragna Blade his hide.  
  
"How.Dare.You.Implant.A.Dirty.Perverted.Seed.Like.That.In.His.Innocent.Mind?" her eyes daggered at his bewildered ones.  
  
Uh-oh....time to cool things down, As much fun this turned out to be, She doesn't want the fun to end. A quick telepathic call to Zelas to give him another telepathic message to Xellos. In a split second, he recieves it.   
  
"And it better not be that annoying secret bull crap either."  
  
"Of course not Lina-chan. It was just a misunderstanding that is all."  
  
In the background, scoldings, crys, continuous questions, and justice speeches were made by the people....that is until they heard what Xellos willingly said. Everybody ceased their commotions.  
  
"Then....explain what kind of 'activity' you thought necessary to bring a girl over for?"  
  
"It's not what everybody thinks. I was just doing Gourry a favor by helping him out on something. Granted, it's not really in my field, but let's just say it goes with the job."  
  
"What kind of favor was it then if it isn't what we're thinking of?"  
  
"Well, you mentioned about the girl that Miss Sylphiel saw with Gourry....unfortunately, she wasn't supposed to witness it yet considering it was to practicAACKKK!"  
  
"Practice? *the word clicks in the brain, a light bulb shone* Oh yeah...Thanks Xellos, I'll ask her right now before I lose my nerve. *clears throat and face to long, ravenhair maiden* Er....Sylphiel...I was wondering...if...you know....if you want *blush* to ...go....with me to...the festival tonight?"   
  
They ignored the blue-faced mazuko and back to the tinged-face blonde who was looking at his shuffling feet. The purple priest was thankful for that quick interruption. He may be a General Priest of the Beastmaster Zelas, but he need to live....something in those chokeholds of Lina's, gives a threat to any creatures, of any race. The green-eyed girl was flushed and just like the others, embarrased for making that the terrible assumption while Xellos is having a grand time watching them.  
  
'I wish I could embarress Lina more....but my mistress warm me not to let Mister Stoic out of his secret place nor have everybody know he's here.'   
  
"Oh yes Gourry dear! I'll happily go with you!" she said it so excitingly as her cheeks turned rosy pinks.  
  
Everybody let out a huge sigh of happiness and relief. However, the leader just remembered a certain detail.  
  
"Wait....who was the girl and what does it have to do with him kneeling?" Lina asked after her smile vanished.  
  
"Ah...you see....that's.a.secret!" he teleported out of there.  
  
They blinked.  
  
"Figures....*mutters* that Fruitcake just had to say that." she looks at the blissful lass and the smiling idiot and sigh, might as well get it over with.  
  
"Umm, I know I'm going to regret asking this but...Gourry?"  
  
"Yeah Lina?"  
  
"Who was the girl and why did you kneel in front of her?"  
  
The young man was so estatic, the woman of his dreams accepted his invitation....a date. His brain was slowly retrieving Lina's questions.   
  
"The girl? Oh...that wasn't a girl...it was Xellos pretending to be a girl."  
  
"I knew it! No wonder Mister Zelgadiss and you are dubbing Namagomi a Fruit."   
  
"We call him Fruit~cake, not 'fruit' but I completely agree with you on the fruity part, however....we're getting off the subject so how answering me the second question?"   
  
His blue eyes blinked. "What second question?"  
  
"Grr....just forget it, I should've know better than to ask him."  
  
"Well, I better go before it too late, I want to find Mister Zelgadiss and ask hi...*blush* I mean, tell him what just happened. Bye!" she rushed outta there and began her search for the elusive chimera.  
  
Filia and Lina sweatdropped as the couple were giving shy glances to each other during their equally shy talk.  
  
"Okay....that was...."  
  
"So Amelia~like." the redhead finished the dragon blonde.  
  
"Oh my...I better leave too, I want to look nice...*blush and look at Gourry* for tonight."  
  
"You always look nice Sylphiel." he also blushes.  
  
Filia smiled and Lina gave a 'oh-good-grief' look at the brunette and swordsman walking out to the door.  
  
"Here, let me walk you to your room."   
  
He extended his arm in his usual gentleman fashion. She accepted it and both walked out.  
  
"Finally, four down, one to go."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ano Filia...don't you have to go somewhere, do something, perhaps chase a certain mazuko around?"  
  
Lina smirked when the dragoness' face was totally glowing in reds and pinks.  
  
"I....I....I....NO! Miss Lina, how can you be so...so..."  
  
"So right?"  
  
"No Miss Lina! That wasn't was I going to say!"  
  
She grabbed her arm and starts to walk her to the exit.   
  
"....?"  
  
"Right, right. Now I know you have to go so thanks for coming by." nearly pushing out the door.  
  
"But Miss Lina? I..."  
  
The sorceress nudged her out and before she closes,  
  
"Sorry Filia, no offense but I want...I need a long bath after this." and shut the door at her sweatdropped face.  
  
"Right. *sigh* Aw well." she left and decided to find the Namagomi after all.  
  
"Not because I like him nor anything...I....I...just want to...uhm...to make him pay for ruining the day and embarrassing everybody. Yeah...that's it...."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She locks the door and leans against it.   
  
"Oh gods...can't believe I hafta deal with this crap...*sigh*."   
  
Lina walks back to her frigid cold and bubbleless bath. She frowns and runs her hands up to hair.   
  
"Now what? Ooh...I know...I can heat it up with a small fireball." she smiles and crack her knuckles.  
  
Just as she was ready to cast, she heard some soft noise.  
  
"....?"  
  
She follows the sound, covering the corners....until it lead her to behind the black screen. She furrowed her brows and stood there looking at the screen the sound is found.  
  
"Why would there be noise beh...*blink* Oh no....I forgot about Zel!"  
  
Lina behind the screen and sure enough, the chimera was sitting up, hunched a bit at the shoulders and...  
  
"Asleep. Poor Zel."   
  
She whispered as she bent down and softly touched his face. In a reaction, he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Relax Zel...it's just me."  
  
He lets go and opens his blue diamonds to see a pretty heartshaped face smiling at him. He yawned and stretches, the two stood up and got out. They held hands and he picked up his clothes. Zel kissed her hand, lets go, and went behind the screen again to change. Lina turns around and blushed. After he was done, he came out and hugs her.  
  
"I'm sorry my lovely Lina, but I'm tired. I think it's best if we save this for another day."  
  
"Yeah...my day has been shot to hell and them showing up just killed my mood."  
  
He smilled lazily. "Well at least Gourry finally asked Sylphiel out for a date."  
  
"Well, at least he and Syl is probably getting some."  
  
The mystical swordsman raised his eyebrow. "I doubt that very much."   
  
"You're right...they're too goody goody."   
  
They reached the door.  
  
"Enjoy your bath my love." he kissed her forehead, opens the door, and stepped out. "See ya later." and laid a butterfly kiss on her lips.  
  
"Bye Zel-chan." she watches him walk away and turn at the corner.   
  
She closed and locked it. Went back to the edge of the bath tub and ordered a large enough Fireball that wouldn't cause any damage or noise. Lina shed off her robe and slipped into her now very warm bath. She soaks in and let the herbal water ease her tensions. She sighs and looks up at the ceiling.  
  
"Thanks a whole lot L'Sama for making my day hectic." she said sarcastically as she tries to relax.  
  
In the blackness, the illuminated figure smirks as She looks into the orb.  
  
"I apologize my dear Chaos child, but I did not want you and your true love to be that close until the two of you are properly wedded." She responded even though the Lord Of Nightmares knew that Lina Inverse or anyone else could not hear Her.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I am soooo sorry for the delay Miss Relm and Minna-San....but it seems everytime I proof read it, I end up typing out more lines. I'm such a procastinator...Well, I hope you liked it. Adios!! ~Miss "L" ^_~. 


End file.
